The invention relates to a thermal insulating interlining material for textiles, consisting of a foam web which is laminated to an elastic textile material, preferably a knitted fabric.
Sport clothing and heavy winter clothing is often lined with a thermal insulating interlining material. The purpose of such materials is to prevent the loss through radiation of body heat and at the same time to prevent the formation of condensation water within the clothing.
Interlining materials for this purpose are known which absorb condensation moisture into themselves without becoming perceptibly moist at their surface while they are worn. Such materials are used, for example, in clothing whose surface consists of a material impervious to air and water. A disadvantage of such clothing is that it cannot be worn continuously, because it has to be very time-consumingly aired and dried after each use in order to remove condensation moisture from the interlining. Also, the time for which such clothing can be worn depends on the capacity of the interlining material for the storage of the condensation moisture, and hence on its volume. The result is poor wearing qualities, including particularly the relatively great weight of the garment and the manner in which it hampers the wearer's movements.
Attempts have been made to manufacture sport and heavy winter clothing in such a way that it will be continually wearable while at the same time having pleasant wearing characteristics.
In addition, it is desirable that such special purpose clothing be also of externally pleasing appearance. It should have a pleasant, textile-like feel and, drape-qualities which, in the case of a light and open outer material, will depend to a very great extent on the nature of the interlining, among other things.
At first textile materials were used as interlining which resembled padding built up of a variety of fibers and manufactured in various ways. Such materials have become known in quilted, needled and adhesive-bonded form, using synthetic and natural fibers.
In addition, open-celled foam plastics, on a basis of polyurethane for example, have been used.
In addition to the usually inelastic nature of these materials, thay have the disadvantage not only of transporting condensation moisture to the exterior of the garment, but also of holding large amounts of water in themselves. Once such interlinings have become thoroughly wet, their wearing properties are extremely poor. In the case of polyurethane foam, it is a disadvantage that this material is altered chemically by the action of organic acids, which results in the hardening and disintegration of the interlining.